


The Colour Purple

by Gemenied



Series: Blue Skies [3]
Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemenied/pseuds/Gemenied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has a surprisingly chivalrous streak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Colour Purple

**Author's Note:**

> There's reference to scenes from the series2 episode "Deathwatch"

**The Colour Purple**

They've been in this situation before. Sort of. It's been a long time and it definitely wasn't as warm then as it is now. They also had two then and were very properly and very circumspectly walking apart. She also sported a very colourful eye then and he was over-protective.

That definitely hasn't changed, though this time the turnout is a lot more...romantic.

In typical London fashion, it pours without pause, even though it is - supposedly - summer. It's also only a few steps from his car to the pub where they are going to celebrate his birthday.

But even though he usually hides his chivalrous streak, he has produced this huge purple umbrella from somewhere and offered her his arm to find shelter underneath as well.

To a stranger, this might give a completely wrong impression, for it looks for all the world as if a couple, an old married one at that, is strolling down a street in the pouring rain.

But since Peter isn't bothered, Grace doesn't dream of complaining.


End file.
